dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Warwick
Warwick is a knight of Moonbrooke appearing in Dragon Quest Builders 2. He serves as knights and advisors to the King of Moonbrooke. Appearance In the beginning he has short blue hair and hazel eyes. He wears chain mail, iron shoulder pads and iron boots. Very late in the game he looks more like a Silvapithecus with blue skin and wings. Personality Warwick claims to seek to end the unending war between monsters and humans on Moonbrooke. He is shown to act distraught when some of his allies die, screaming his questions to the goddess over their graves. He himself is also terrified of death. The war continues to rage due to all participants being members of the Children of Hargon and believing that the endless destruction brought by endless war is what their beliefs encourage. Warwick openly opposes these beliefs when working with the Builder. Warwick's fear of death is what causes him to betray his king and act as a spy for the monsters. He accepted being transformed into a monster and betraying his kingdom in exchange for being allowed to live. He also pledges to be loyal to the Children of Hargon from then on. Biography Dragon Quest Builders 2 The Builder and Malroth meet Warwick shortly after arriving on Moonbrooke. After the Builder heals Anessa, he is enthusiastic of the prospect of repairing castle Moonbrooke. As repairs on the castle progress, murders begin occurring in the night. Warwick, and everyone else, are worried about traitors in their ranks. The Builder is encouraged to seek the Mirror of Ra, and does so. The mirror reveals that three skeletons were among their ranks, and they are dispatched. The Builder then gives the mirror to Anessa. Warwick is relieved, but it soon becomes evident there is still a spy among their ranks, apparently a human. Warwick is quick to suggest Anessa as a suspect, but tells the Builder not to say anything. As the Builder seeks out the weaknesses of the enemy monsters, Warwick occasionally helps in these endeavors. During their search for the last weakness, the monsters are in possession of the Mirror of Ra and dispel their disguises. It is unknown who gave away the mirror, but suspicion immediately falls on Anessa. Eventually, the suspicions of a spy causes tensions to mount in the castle. The King is then persuaded by one of his advisors to lock Malroth in the dungeon, though the King does not say which of his advisors suggested such. Warwick then tells the Builder that they will be able to free Malroth when they have relieved tensions. The King was persuaded to lock up Malroth due to his unstable personality and bloodlust. The King, having declared it is time to end the war, has all the knights in the castle charge towards Rendarak. Warwick is present for this charge, and they eventually arrive in at a beautiful valley, to the army's confusion. They eventually progress to the end of the valley where they find a castle and enter it. They encounter only strange illusions and an empty throne room. Upon entering the throne room they are ambushed by monsters. Before the fighting begins, Warwick walks over to the head of the monster group, saying he has fulfilled his side of the deal. The monster leader agrees, and transforms Warwick into a silvapithecus. Warwick is then slain by the human army with the rest of the monsters. Abilities Warwick is capable of using weapons and will assist the Builder in combat. He gains the standard abilities of a silvapithecus when he willingly becomes one, though his time as a monster is short lived as he is slain shortly afterwards. Due to his betrayal and death, he can never be added to the player's party outside of the story segments where he does so of his own volition. Gallery Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 characters